


Tears

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Victor N. &/ Yuri K., Kuroo&/Bokuto&/Terushima (any combo), Kuroo&/Daichi, Kita Shinsuke&/Akashi Seijuro, any, crossovers welcome!Fandom: Haikyuu!!, Free!, YOI, Yowapeda, Kuroko No Basuke,Major Tags:N/AAdditional Tags:You can go angst, geek, gen, romantic, whatever!Do Not Wants:N/APrompt:While all tears contain salts (NaCl and KCl), water (H20), and varying amounts of antibodies and proteins, different tears have different proportions. They all vary slightly, according to what kind of tear they are: Basal, Reflex, or Emotional (psychic).(the chemistry of tears)





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo POV. 
> 
> EDIT: This takes place after the first story of [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299605)

There was a time when the tears were from joy  
From drunken shenanigans  
And silly pranks

There was a time when the tears were from happiness  
From birthday surprises  
And grand declarations of love

But now the tears are from pain  
Of nightmares of when I lost you  
And seeing the light fade from your eyes

But now the tears are from pain  
Of false dreams of you alive  
And everything’s fine

And honestly I can’t decide  
Which tears hurt more


End file.
